Problem: For $1 \le n \le 100$, how many integers are there such that $\frac{n}{n+1}$ is a repeating decimal?
Solution: Note that $n+1$ and $n$ will never share any common factors except for $1$, because they are consecutive integers. Therefore, $n/(n+1)$ is already simplified, for all positive integers $n$.

Since $1 \le n \le 100$, it follows that $2 \le n+1 \le 101$. Recall that a simplified fraction has a repeating decimal representation if and only if its denominator is divisible by a prime other than 2 and 5. The numbers between 2 and 101 which are divisible only by 2 and 5 comprise the set $\{2, 4, 5, 8, \allowbreak 10, 16, 20, 25, \allowbreak 32, 40, 50, 64, \allowbreak 80, 100\}$. Therefore, there are $14$ terminating decimals and $100 - 14 = \boxed{86}$ repeating decimals.